The Love that was Nerdy!
by DeepDarkMysterious112
Summary: Now the nerds are back. Back to hurt and betrayal! The nerds have their own kids and have to struggle their own and keep their friendship and romance. Sonic's ready to ask Amy to marry him? Will he never leave her? Katrina...back OH UH. The Barbie bitches, Sally and the popular. Bowling for Soup was right...HIGH SCHOOL NEVER ENDS! R


**The Love That Was Nerdy**

**X  
**"Valencia, can you help with the table?" Amy asked as she dusted the small antiques on the shelves. A small sunset orange hedgehog set down her game console and rushed to her mother.

"S'Kay mommy, are Aunt Kristen and Uncle Antonio coming over?" Valencia rocked on her heels and had a small devilish grin on her face.

"Yes sweetie, but no pulling pranks of Uncle Antonio, you know what happened last time." The pink hedgehog sighed at the memory. Her daughter decided to do the-water-in-the-bucket trap and drenched Antonio with ice cold water. He was pissed, but Kristen calmed him down. Valencia ignored her mother and swiftly walked to the dinner table.

Amy sighed and watched her daughter neatly place napkins on the table. Ever since she was one, she loved to pull pranks on everyone. She was quiet and distant sometimes at home, but was wild and rambunctious everywhere else. Amy set down the feather duster and leaned against the counter. Valencia was very small as a baby, she had white fur when she was born, but was turned into a beautiful shade of orange. Amy was a little disappointed when Valencia had blue eyes; they were perfect for her, just that those eyes reminded her of _him._

Daniel the hedgehog

Daniel had married his girlfriend Carter, so became Carter Mason Hedgehog. Amy hardly heard from them, and she could hardly contact him only if it was about their daughter Valencia. The doorbell rang. Valencia moved to the door, but Amy stopped her. "Valencia, you're six you don't need to open the door." She said.

The pink hedgehog wiped her hands on her flowery apron before opening the door. "Hey! Long time no see!" A male cheetah greeted with a quick wave.

"Move out of the way fat-ass!" Kristen shoved her fiancé out of the way and gave Amy a big hug. "Sweetie, it's been forever girl! You need to call more often otherwise I'll kick your ass." She teasingly warned and shoved her way in the house. The light blue hedgehog plopped down on the couch.

"Ryan get in here." Antonio called. A small five year-old shuffled his feet nervously in the house. Ryan was a blue cheetah, hedgehog ears, with orange. He looked like his dad, but had the features of his mother.

Amy smiled and crouched down at his level. "Ryan, how many times do I have to tell you? Stop being quiet, I'm your aunt." She said and tickled his tummy. Ryan giggled and ran in the house; Antonio sat next to his wife. Amy looked at Kristen they hadn't change, except Kristen's belly was getting even bigger, she was now seven months pregnant and was expecting a baby girl.

Valencia appeared and high fived her Aunt and Uncle, "No pranks for you today." She said sadly. Antonio pumped his fist in the air making Kristen hit him. "Come on Ryan I'll race you to the Wii." The two kids giggled and ran up the stairs, with a blink of an eye.

Amy sat down on the opposite couch and smiled at the couple. "So how's Ryan?"

"He's a calm kid," Antonio said, "for kindergarten he has to learn to make friends, not a lot of little kids like loners."

Kristen snorted. "He can be loud, especially when you're not home. He goes from a perfect angel to a demon, but he can't act up in front of me otherwise his ass is mine."

Amy laughed. "Yeah I figured."

"How's Valencia?"

"Uh, Valencia is doing pretty well; she doesn't tell me a lot of things anymore and is always locked in her room."

"What about Sonic?"

"Sonic is normally working, but he visits frequently."

"How's Mr. Hedgehog?"

"I can't…..talk to him; he only wants me to talk to him when it is about Valencia other than that he has his own family to worry about." Amy sighed and gripped the fabric of her dress.

"Okay, okay, let's skip the sadness!" Antonio said, he laughed a little at his stupid joke. "Is Valencia ready for school?"

"Valencia is always ready! She's excited since the group enrolled their kids, so it should be fun. Daniel's taking her since I have to work other than that I pick her up from his house."

"Amy, you know you can't keep doing this. Daniel is just stubborn like a fucking mule, it doesn't make sense. He is just doing his responsibility in taking care of Valencia. Remember you told him you hated him? And wanted nothing to do with him? Or was that…..you wanted Sonic to be the father? He's just doing what you asked." Kristen crossed her arms.

"So I made him act like this."

"Pretty much, but hey, he'll come around!"

"ENOUGH TALK! I'M HUNGRY TIME FOR DINNER!"

Amy laughed at Antonio being impatience and whisked away in the kitchen.

X  
"Valencia, you're positive that you'll be alright?" Amy said as she sat on the porch. The orange hedgehog rolled her icy blue eyes and picked at the grass.

"Mommy for the eighth time I'm going to be alright, I have a bunch of friends there." Valencia said. Amy narrowed her eyes.

"If you get in a fight, or don't like it there I want you to call me as soon as possible and I'll pick you up." Amy gathered her daughter in her arms and started to sob. "My baby's growing up."

**HONK**

Amy jumped at the loud sound; she looked ahead and saw a yellow hedgehog leaning against his grey Infinity. Daniel had black sunglasses over his eyes in his muscle shirt and blue jeans. Valencia released herself from her mother, grabbed her rosy pink backpack and ran to her dad. "DADDY!" She exclaimed as he picked her up and kissed her on her forehead.

"Hey Val," he said as he rubbed noses with her. "I hope you were good to your mom."

"I'm always good!" The six year old remarked.

Daniel gave her a knowing look which made Valencia jump down and laugh. Amy tied her robe tighter and walked up to him. "So you sure you got Valencia?"

Daniel rolled his blue eyes, those blue eyes she fell in love with and the blue eyes she hated all at once. "For the last time, yes, Christ Amy she's my daughter I can take care of her."

"Are you sure, after all you abandoned her?" Amy narrowed her eyes, completely forgetting that her daughter was right there listening to their conversation. Amy was waiting for Daniel to blow up and scream at her, she wanted to yell her head off at them.

"You're the one who told me to leave. Come on Val, we're going to be late." He picked up his daughter and sat her in the car seat. He glanced at Amy one last time before driving away.  
**With Daniel**

Valencia happily sat in her seat as her dad drove. She glanced at her half siblings, but said nothing. The one on the far corner was Daniel's oldest Chalice, she was pure white, for something went wrong with the birth, her quills were long and two of her quills were stripped with yellow, she had emerald eyes. She was Carter's daughter.

The one in the middle was too busy playing with his paper. His name was Chandler; he was green with white strips on the bottom of his quills, and blue eyes.

"Excited for school?" Daniel asked his kids.  
"Yeah," The all said at the same time.

Daniel sighed, they still didn't get along. He didn't want to push it and continued to drive. When they got there, Daniel let them all out. Chalice and Valencia both grabbed one of Daniel's hands while Chandler was on Daniel's back. He walked in the school building and went to the Pre-K room.

"Dad," Chalice tugged his left arm. "I'm in Kindergarten not in Pre-k." She groaned. Daniel laughed and ruffled her quills.

"I know that! I'm dropping off your little brother." He opened the door and pried his hands from the little girls' grips. Chandler's grip tightened around his father. Daniel met the Pre-k teacher, Mr. Burstein, a brown raccoon.

"Welcome, Mr. Hedgehog, and you must be Chandler." He said and fixed his glasses. Chandler nodded his head.

The blonde hedgehog took Chandler off of his back, set him on the floor, and crouched down at his level. "I don't want to leave you," Chandler mumbled. Daniel sighed and ran his hand through Chandler's quills.

"Cheer up, Champ, you're only going to be here for a couple of hours." Daniel kissed his son's forehead and got up.

"He is in good hands Mr. Hedgehog." Mr. Burstein said slightly shoving Chandler towards the other kids.  
"DADDY DON'T LEAVE ME!" Chandler cried. Daniel looked away and kept walking; his son had to handle it. Seriously, he had to go through it; his dad beat him in public.

His daughters both took a hand and he led them across the hall. The room was bright and bubbly; they seemed to be the first ones there. Daniel got down on his knees and looked at his daughters. "I want you to watch each others' backs if something goes wrong. Don't get in a fight, I'll get in trouble with your mothers, and if you're good I'll take you for ice cream."

Chalice rolled her eyes and gave her dad a big kiss on the head. Valencia wrapped her arms and stuck out her pinkie. "I, Valencia North Rose promise to not pull a prank on someone unless you say otherwise." Daniel laughed and shooed her in the class room, before walking away.

**In the class**

Chalice ignored her sister and went to draw. Valencia ignored her too and played with the dolls. Their teacher, Principal Dr. Robotnik was out of the class talking to one of the teachers.

"Eleanor, I want you to behave." A familiar voice said. Valencia perked her head up and jumped up. An average sized greenish hedgehog walked a smaller version of herself in the class. The orange hedgehog ran up to them. (Eleanor is wearing Turquoise's old dress)

"Auntie Turquoise! Cousin Eleanor!" She cheered.

Turquoise smiled. "Valencia, it's wonderful to see you. You're growing up, I'm glad. Eleanor see you won't be alone, you'll be hanging out with Valencia."

Eleanor looked at Valencia, her thumb in her mouth. Eleanor sighed and removed her hand from her mother and went to Valencia's side.

"Where's Uncle Leo?"

"He's at work sweetie, I'm sure you're going to see him tomorrow." The greenish-blue hedgehog said she kissed her daughter on the head before leaving the crowd. Eleanor went with Valencia and they decided to continue dolls. The next student was a black mongoose-bat with blue-grey eyes and a white dress.

"ELEANOR! Valencia!" She cried and ran to hug them. Chalice covered her ears and glared, she hadn't loud people. The three girls giggled. Jagger sauntered his way over to them and rubbed their heads.

"Nice to see you kiddos, have fun!" Jagger said. His wife, Adare walked up and kissed her daughter. "Listen to your teacher, Mercy." She warned. That's right, Jagger and Brittany ended over the years and college, and he Adare comforted him and soon, bam they're married and have a daughter named Mercy, and a baby on the way, but only four weeks pregnant.

"Bye daddy, bye mommy." Mercy waved and went to play with them.

"I TOLD YOU I DON'T WANT TO GO!" A boy bellowed.

"AND I SAID YOU HAVE TO GO! I AM YOUR MOTHER YOU HAVE TO LISTEN TO ME!"

"I DON'T WANNA!"

"DON'T TEST ME BOY!"

Two white hedgehogs barged through the room, both glaring at each other. The boy crossed his arms and looked the other way, while the older woman did the same.

"Jacob over here!" Eleanor motioned him to come to them. Jacob looked and acted exactly like his mother, except he was pure white, Jacob pulled out one of his earplugs and walked over to them.

"If you get in trouble I swear!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever old lady." Jacob waved her off.

"AUNTIE CRYSTAL!" Valencia said, she tried to hug her, but Crystal was already in the hall. Crystal had been a little distant now ever since Jacob's father left them for some whore. Jacob may act like her, but he also had his dad's personality.

Jacob snorted. "Dolls is stupid! Let's play transformers!"

They agreed and started chasing each of them making gun and fight noises. The next five kids appeared. Three of them were red and black and looked exactly like Zoë, the names of Tyson, Mike, and Janice. Grace showed up with a small white kitten with green eyes and freckles, her daughter's name was Hope.

The next was a brown German shepherd and everyone was shocked to see Brittany, apparently she married a guard dog and had Chris.

Everyone was having a good time. Robotnik said nothing and watched with narrowed eyes.

The last kid to show up was a purple hedgehog. They watched everyone with cold black eyes their beanie rested on their head as the rest of their head draped down to their waist. Scars covered her face; she walked up to the kids emotionless and sat down.

"Who?" began the triplets.

"Are," said Eleanor, Hope, Chris, Chalice

"You?" Valencia, Eleanor, Jacob, and Mercy finished.

"The name's Jude." She said. "I'm the daughter of Katrina." She said it with no love-pride or interest.

**X**

**BAM! DID YOU ENJOY? HOPEFULLY YOU DID! I FINISHED! BECAUSE I REDID EVERYTHING LOL! Anyway if you didn't see your character or your child's character stay tuned because you know some are pregnant, their kid is in a higher or lower grade so yeah!**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED! GLAD TO BE BACK! AND YES TURQUOISE I used your Leo I hope that is okay with you!**

**More of your characters will be back! Because I got a big plan! Okay time to update more of my stories. Bye!**

**DDM112 OUT!**


End file.
